starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sabacc/Leyendas
right|thumb|250px| Lando jugando SabaccSabacc fue un popular juego de cartas que a menudo se jugaban grandes apuestas. Tal vez el más famoso juego de sabacc fue la ronda de campeonato del torneo de sabacc de la Ciudad Nube en donde Lando Calrissian perdió el Halcón Milenario, obteniéndolo Han Solo. En el año 11 DBY, Han y Lando jugaron sabacc por el Halcón varias veces. La última vez que jugaron ganó Lando pero lo devolvió a su antiguo dueño para impresionar a Mara Jade. Caundo se juega profesionalmente la partida es observada y coordinada por un distribuidor que dá las cartas y toma el dinero para la apuesta. Reglas El juego del sabacc utiliza una baraja de setenta y seis cartas con sesenta de éstas numeradas y dos copias de ocho cartas especiales. Cada jugador recibe dos cartas que conforman su mano (O cinco dependiendo de las reglas). Hay cuatro fases dentro de cada mano: apuesta, petición, cambio y robo. Fase de apuesta Se empieza por el jugador a la izquierda del distribuidor, el jugador tiene la opción de poner una apuesta. Un típico juego de sabacc se compone de varias rondas secuenciales, y oficialmente se termina cuando un jugador gana con una de las tres manos ganadoras especiales. Al principio de cada ronda cada jugador contribuye una apuesta inicial que va para la persona con la mejor mano. El ganador de sabacc estándar es el jugador que tiene la mano con un valor mas cercano al 23 (con 23 o -23 es posible) y éste jugador gana la apuesta. -21 es más cercano al 23 que 20 al 23 por lo que el número negativo ganaría; en el caso de que el juego quedara -21 y 21, el positivo gana contra el negativo. Si un jugador pasa el número 23 se considera que se ha bombardeado, perdiendo la mano y en algunos casos agregando créditos a la apuesta. Fase de petición left|thumb|250px|Un [[Herglic jugando una partida de sabacc con un Umbaran]] Un jugador tiene la opción de pedir su mano (si es que siguió en el juego) al mismo tiempo que el contrario. Fase de cambio Las cartas en si son pequeñas y con dispositivos electrónicos con una pantalla que cubre la superficie de un lado. Este panel es capaz de cambiar el valor de una carta por ordenes de una computadora o cuando un jugador tiene la oportunidad de cambiarla. De esta forma el jugador puede cambiar su mano sin tener que cambiar las cartas que ya tenía. Fase de robo Un jugador también puede robar o descartar cartas individuales de su mano. Durante esta fase un jugador puede cambiar una carta por otra de la baraja; si el jugador decide deshacerse de una carta pero sin tomar alguna de la baraja ésta se elimina del juego. Estrategia En sabacc, la estrategia está basada en el hecho en el que los otros jugadores pueden tener una mejor mano como en el caso de que puede cambiar cuando menos lo espera. Los valores de las cartas en juego se barajean al azar y sin previo aviso. En el sabacc estándar también incluye la opción de bloquear los valores de la carta para que ésta no cambie. Cuando se juega profesionalmente, la mesa tiene un campo donde los jugadores pueden poner una carta que esté boca abajo para que no cambie de valor. Los juegos privados utilizan cartas que se pueden parar gracias a un botón que tiene incluido. Torneo left|thumb|250px|Han Solo jugando una partida de sabacc con el Halcon Milenario como apuesta. El torneo incluye variaciones en el orden de juego, así como las opciones disponibles para los jugadores. Debido a que las apuestas son muy grandes en los torneos, el jugador tiene la opción de dejar el juego que sería tomar sus ganancias y dejando de jugar. De los cinco últimos jugadores en el torneo de sabacc de la Ciudad Nube en el 22 ABY, dos decidieron doblar, en lugar de dejar; además en este torneo se permitió que los jugadores que tuvieran menos de cuatro pudieran solicitar una carta adicional durante la fase de apuesta. Han Solo utilizó esta opción para recibir una cuarta carta que después de que se cambiaran los valores le dio un valor de 23, es decir, un sabacc puro. Engaños Como en cualquier otro juego de azar, la naturaleza del sabacc da lugar al engaño. Un tramposo utiliza muchas trampas, como por ejemplo un dispositivo que permite cambiar el valor de las cartas a su favor o agregar un campo que beneficie al usuario. En algunos planetas hacer trampa es penado con la cárcel, una gran multa o inclusive la muerte. Los usuarios de la Fuerza que juegan sabacc a veces pueden utilizarla para poder ver la mano del contrario o la baraja. Baraja La baraja estándar de sabacc incluye 76 cartas. right|thumb|196px|Cartas del juego de Sabacc. Autorización de uso de imagen concedida por cortesía de Christopher Bird *Monedas, sables, frascos, bastones. : 1–11 : Comandante (12) : Amante (13) : Maestro (14) : As (15) *Figuras (dos copias) : Reina del aire y oscuridad (–2) : Resistencia (–8) : Equilibrio (–11) : Fallecimiento (–13) : Moderación (–14) : El maligno (–15) : La estrella (–17) : El idiota (0) : Entre bastidores Las reglas y el concepto del sabacc se basan en el blackjack. Su papel en la galaxia de Star Wars es más parecido al póker. Los palos de la baraja del sabacc (monedas, frascos, bastones y sables) se basan en los palos de la baraja española (ases, copas, bastos y espadas). Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars: Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' (mal escrito como "sabaac") *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 2 *Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''TopWorld'' *''Head in the Clouds'' *''Clouded Paths'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela) * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''The Heart'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' ** *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * *''Death Star'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Winner Lose All'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Empire 24: Idiot's Array, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Choices of One'' *''The Last Hand'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' * * * * * * * *Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela) *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil) *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' * * Riders of the Maelstrom}} * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' * *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Emboscada en Corellia'' *''Ofensiva en Selonia'' *''Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia (e-book)'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest (novela)'' *''Exile (novela)'' *''Inferno (novela)'' *''Fury'' * *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide (novela)'' *''Outcast (novela)'' *''Vortex (novela)'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' }} Fuentes *A Guide to the Star Wars Universe (First Edition) *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Hero's Guide'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' }} category:Juego